Making Room (a McRoll in the REAL World story)
by sammy1026
Summary: Esther and Catherine discuss the abduction and talk about their holiday plans.


_Mari & Ilna—THANK YOU! For all the usual reasons and so many more._

 _Mac—this one is for you. Wishing you a speedy recovery._

 _Esther—you're a ray of sunshine._

 _Sandy—nobody does it better._

 _REAL Worlders—your support, enthusiasm and encouragement are an amazing gift I treasure every single day._

* * *

 **Making Room (1/1)**

Catherine stood silently in the doorway leading out to the deck and smiled affectionately at the scene in front of her. Esther was perched on the edge of one of the Adirondack chairs, printed pages in her hands, reading aloud to Cammie who was staring at her with rapt attention as if she understood every word. Catherine could tell as she listened that Esther was reading a chapter from her new novel.

"Well, Cammie definitely loves the new stuff," she said as she stepped out into the bright sunshine.

Cammie wagged her tail excitedly and closed the distance between herself and Catherine in a few long strides. Catherine knelt down and greeted the exuberant dog with a hug around the neck and several enthusiastic ear scratches. "How's my pretty girl? Are you enjoying storytime?"

When she stood and headed for the chair next to Esther's Cammie followed closely behind, then after making sure both women were settled, laid down between the two chairs contentedly.

"She's clearly a big fan of your work," Catherine smiled. It had been a long day and it felt good to sit down and relax.

Esther blushed. "Sometimes it helps for me to hear the words spoken out loud. That way I can make sure the rhythm is right. And Cammie is a very good audience."

The happy pooch thumped her tail at the sound of her name.

"I can attest to that," Catherine smiled. "I'm a little jealous of her getting a preview though. I can't wait until it's ready for me to read."

"Soon," Esther assured her. "Ever since you and Steve so generously said I can write here at the beach house whenever I want I've been making amazing progress. So thanks again for that."

"No thanks necessary," Catherine shook her head. "You're always welcome."

"I find looking at the ocean, and listening to the waves, both calming and inspiring at the same time," Esther's gaze turned to the expanse of blue water. "Does that make sense?"

"Perfect sense," Catherine sighed.

She knew the feeling well.

The two women sat in contented silence for several minutes before Catherine cleared her throat and spoke.

"Esther, Steve and I want to thank you again for everything you did while we were missing."

Esther tried to wave her off, indicating no thanks were necessary, but Catherine continued.

"I … we … know it couldn't have been easy, finding everything the way it was, Cammie drugged … it must have been scary. And we want you to know we're sorry we put you in a position like that."

"It's funny," Esther turned to Catherine with an earnest expression, as if there was something she'd been wanting to get off her chest. "When I first got here and the front door was unlocked and the alarm wasn't set and Cammie didn't greet me … I just knew something was wrong."

Catherine reached out and squeezed her friend's hand as Esther continued.

"I pulled out my phone to call Danny and that's when Cammie came into the living room, all wobbly and glassy eyed."

Catherine blanched at the thought.

"I got her settled down and then I started calling for you and Steve. When you didn't answer I grabbed an umbrella from the closet and headed upstairs to check."

Catherine couldn't help but smile at the mental image of Esther, umbrella cocked and ready to swing, heading upstairs. "That was very brave of you Esther but I hope you know Steve and I would never expect you to endanger yourself in any way."

"I know you wouldn't," Esther nodded. "But the thing is … I was at the top of the stairs before it even crossed my mind this might not be a good idea. I think being around you and Steve … the brave is rubbing off a little," she smiled.

"You've always been brave," Catherine said genuinely.

The look that crossed Esther's face was one of pride. She flashed Catherine an appreciative smile then went on with the story.

"When I first got the bedroom, and the two of you weren't there, I was kinda relieved. Kamekona watches a lot of Discovery ID channel so that means when we're together I watch it too."

Catherine smiled to herself, happy that her two friends were so comfortable with each other and content building a relationship at their own pace.

"And it always seems like when someone makes their way to the bedroom of a quiet house on those shows," Esther cringed, "Well … what they find usually isn't good." She closed her eyes against visions of blood soaked beds and walls.

Catherine had seen enough crime scenes to know what Esther was picturing. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

Esther nodded. "Once I realized the two of you weren't in the house, and your phones were on the dresser … I called Danny right away."

"Which was exactly the right thing to do," Catherine affirmed.

"Once he got here, and then everyone else arrived, and the investigation got started I felt like … well I wish I could have done more but I'm not a trained investigator and I didn't want to get in the way… " Esther trailed off, lost in the memory of that morning.

"Hey," Catherine squeezed her hand. "You did exactly the right thing. You called Danny to let him know something was wrong and then you took care of Cammie. That's the most important thing."

"Thanks," Esther smiled softly then leaned down and petted a napping Cammie.

"I can't even tell you how much peace of mind it gives Steve and me knowing that when we can't be with Cammie, you're here to look out for her. We know you'll always do everything possible to keep her safe and happy until we get back."

"I tried to keep her distracted," Esther explained. "We read and took walks and played. But she knew something was wrong."

"She felt safe with you though and that's all that matters," Catherine said.

"I'll always be ready to do anything for Cammie," Esther smiled and took a deep breath. "But now let's talk about happier things."

"Yes, let's," Catherine agreed enthusiastically.

"I hear you're having a full house for Thanksgiving."

Catherine's entire face lit up with excitement. "We sure are. And you and Kamekona are welcome if you'd like to join us."

"We're having dinner with Kamekona's family." Esther looked slightly apprehensive. "I'm helping with the cooking. Not only desserts but the rest of the meal as well."

"That seems like … a step," Catherine smiled.

"Let's make sure it all goes well then we'll see," Esther chuckled nervously. "When Kamekona's whole extended family gets together it's a sight to see."

Catherine laughed. "I'm sure it'll be fine. But if you guys need a break at any point feel free to head over here. There will definitely be plenty of food. I'm gonna make sure I accommodate everyone's holiday favorites …" Catherine voice trailed off as she gazed around the deck with an inquisitive expression.

"Something wrong," Esther asked.

"Not really, I'm just wondering … with the Allens coming over this year, and our families visiting, and our friends stopping by … do you think we need more seating for out here?"

Esther looked around. "I don't know. Maybe."

"I hate the idea of dragging chairs out from the house," Catherine wrinkled her nose. "I think maybe we could use a few more specifically for out here. It's not like you can ever have too many." She nodded as though she'd reached a decision. "And we have plenty of room in the garage to store them when we don't need them."

"Better too many than too few," Esther agreed.

"Maybe Steve and I can go shopping this weekend." Catherine began planning in her head.

"I don't want to tell you what to do … " Esther hesitated.

"No, no," Catherine said. "What are you thinking?"

"Kamekona's friend Kekipi has a new chair design. It's like a padded Adirondack. It comes in chairs and chaises. I sat on one the other day and it was like floating on a cloud."

Catherine was immediately interested. "Really? Are there pictures on his website."

"I'm not sure if he even has them up yet, that's how new this design is."

"Maybe I'll call him and see if we can stop by and see one," Catherine bubbled, excited at the thought. Having additional chairs made by the same craftsman who built their beautiful table would be perfect.

"I'm telling you, you won't be sorry," Esther smiled.

Suddenly Cammie's head shot up and she looked towards the house as her tail began to thump wildly.

"Looks like Steve's home," Catherine laughed.

"And I need to get going." Esther checked her watch as she gathered up her things.

"You're welcome to stay for dinner."

"I appreciate the offer but I'm meeting my sister at Applebee's."

"Sounds like fun."

"We always have a good time." Esther headed for the door and passed Steve on his way out of the kitchen. "Hi, Steve. Bye, Steve," she said as she headed for her car.

"Bye, Esther," he chuckled. "Was it something I said?"

"No … I have plans," he heard her voice call from inside the house.

Steve smiled as he leaned down to kiss Catherine then squatted to greet a clearly excited Cammie.

"You're always happy to see me, aren't you girl," he chuckled.

"I'm happy to see you too," Catherine said, "Even after all these years my stomach still does a flip every time you walk in a room or I hear your truck in the driveway."

Steve looked at her and saw nothing but sincerity in her eyes.

"Same here," he said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Good thing we don't have tails then I guess," Catherine grinned. "They'd be wagging all the time."

She stood up and gave a small shimmy, imitating the way Cammie expressed excitement with her whole body.

"Ok, you can't do something like that and not expect me to … come here," he growled as he dropped down into the chair Esther had vacated and pulled her into his lap, revealing just how much of an effect she had on him.

Catherine turned and straddled him before dipping her head down to nibble on his neck. As her hands reached for his belt she whispered in his ear, "Let me give you a proper welcome home, Commander"

 **THE END**

 _If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com with "Add me, please!" in the subject line. You'll get updates, contests, and fun McRoller games._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com._

 _In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community on here on_ _fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in one place. You can find it at_ _community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World_


End file.
